Haunted
by Espionage55
Summary: When Barry walks into the Oreburgh Pokèmon Center, he's bowled over by a girl who will change his life.
1. The Meeting

Sup! I'm back with an all new Pokémon story! There may be or may not be suggestive themes, hence the T rating.

For the rest of the chapters the authors note will be down the bottom, along with **~REVIEW REPLY TIME!~ **and the disclaimer. I accept constructive criticism, but no flaming. And **NO** OCs.

Disclaimer: All Pokèmon characters belong to Game Freak and Nintendo, and Emma belongs to me.

* * *

-No POV-

"I'm sorry you couldn't get your own room, but we are packed because of th-" The Jubilife city Nurse Joy said.

"Can I just have a bed?..." Barry asked sleepily. His Empoleon, equally tired after a long day of training, slumped alongside him. Nurse Joy knocked on the door to a room.

"Hello? May I come in?" She asked.

"Yup..." A tired voice said. Nurse Joy pushed open the door.

"Ok, here is your room. If you would like I can take your Pokémon to rest them." Nurse Joy said. She had bags under her eyes from working so hard, as recently Fantina, the Hearthrome City gym leader, had turned up at the TV studios to make a documentary about Sinnoh.

Barry walked in to a room with 8 bunk beds, totaling at 16 beds, all around the walls with a cabinet with 16 draws in the middle. Most of the beds were taken, so Barry went to the closest free one. He looked up to see the only person awake, apart from himself and Nurse Joy, and said "Hi.".

The teen girl nodded in response. She a blonde ponytail, and dark blue eyes. Barry called his Empoleon back into it's Pokè ball, then gave all of his Pokè balls to Nurse Joy. She managed a small smile and left the room. Barry lay down, and fell straight to sleep.

The next morning he woke up, refreshed. He looked around and saw he was the only person left in the room. He quickly got up, grabbed his bag, and went out to the kitchen for some breakfast. After breakfast he collected his Pokémon and set off. As he walked through the city, he saw a huge flock of people screeching like Starly for an autograph from Fantina, who was by the main door, waving to the crowd. Barry smirked and headed to Oreburgh City.

'Hmmm... I'll go see Roark down in the mines...' Barry thought to himself as he walked through Route 203. He remembered battling Dawn here, then continuing to Oreburgh city to get the Coal badge. Barry shook his head from nostalgia. 'Good times...'

Since then he had collected all 8 badges, beaten Team Galactic with Dawn's help, and defeated the Elite Four. Unlike his best friend and rival, Dawn, Barry hadn't ventured far from home. In fact, he hadn't even left Sinnoh. He continued to fill the Pokèdex up and explore Sinnoh.

Barry went into the Oreburgh city Pokèmon center to see what had changed.

'Nothing's changed. I bet thats the same Nurse Joy and Chansey, ev-'

Barry was knocked from his train of thought by a girl who came rushing through the doors, bowling Barry over. She had flame red hair, that seemed to be longer than Dawn's, and it was up in a bun, and dark green eyes, like a Pokèmon that Barry had heard of from Unova called Purrloin. She looked about 17 as well.

The girl smiled at him and helped Barry up.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said.

"It's cool. I used to accidentally do that a few years ago."

The girl smiled.

"My names Emma. Yours?"

"Barry. Where are you from?"

"Cyllage City."

"Where?"

"Cyllage city, in Kalos."

"Oh. I haven't left Sinnoh. I'm from Twinleaf town."

"You haven't left Sinnoh?! I've defeated all the gym leaders and Elite Four's from Kalos, Unova, and Kanto!"

"You must be powerful! Battle?"

"Sure. I'll go easy on you then." Emma smirked. Barry smirked back. They walked out to the battling grounds.

"Ready?" Emma asked cockily.

"Sure." Barry said.

"Infernape, I choose you!" Becca threw Infernape's Pokè ball, which had a seal. The seal was blue flames.

"IN-FER-NAPE!" Infernape roared.

"So you also enter contests?"

"Yeah. I got the seals from the Sunnyshore market."

"Cool. EMPOLEON, I CHOOSE YOU!" Barry threw Empoleon's Pokè ball.

"EM-POLEON!" Empoleon screeched.

"Ladies first." Barry said with a small smirk, looking for any hint to what move Emma would use.

"Infernape! Use close combat!"

Barry didn't have time to react, causing his Empoleon to hardly be able to stand.

"Empoleon! Use surf!"

"Infernape, dodge!"

The battle continued until Barry had his last Pokèmon out, and Emma sending her secound to last Pokèmon out. The Pokèmon that she had used were Infernape, Houndoom, Ninetales, and Yanmega.

"Lucario, I CHOOSE YOU!"

The battle finished quickly, with Emma a close victor.

"You're not half bad for a guy whose stayed in Sinnoh his whole life."

"Thats nice."

As the two walked back inside, they asked questions about each other.

"So whose your last Pokèmon?" Barry asked.

"I'll show you." Emma let a Glaceon out of its Pokè ball.

"Wow! I've always wanted an Eevee, so I could get a Glaceon or an Umbreon."

Emma smiled and recalled her Glaceon back into its Pokè ball.

"Do you want to travel to other regions?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go alone. When I was a kid, my friend Dawn and I promised to travel with each other all over Sinnoh and the rest of the world... But last year she left for Fiore with her boyfriend, Lucas."

"Oh... Well, I just have to face the Elite Four and then I'm leaving Sinnoh. I'll be going back to Unova and Kalos after. You could come with me... If you want..."

"Uhh... Sure!" Barry said.

"Well, hey partner! Lets get to the Elite Four!" Emma said cheerfully.

"Why don't we start now?" Barry asked.

The pair got some food from the Pokè center, picked up some potions, revives and Pokè balls.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

"Yup."

"Lets go then."

They set off, heading to Heathrome City through Eterna City.

"We can fly there. I've got a Staraptor." Barry suggested.

"We wouldn't both fit on it." Emma said.

They went quiet for a while, until Emma asked,

"Do you have a bike?".

"Yeah! I got it on my first time 'round Sinnoh!"

"Well you're gonna need it. We're at the Cycling Road."

Barry had a look around, and realized they were only at the Cycling Road. The two got their bicycles out and unfolded them.

"Wanna race?" Emma asked.

"I'll win, so yup!" Barry said confidently.

"As if."

They lined up at the end of the track.

"Ready? Set, GO!"

The two raced, dodging cyclers and maintenance workers. Emma was winning until about halfway, where Barry passed her. As he passed Emma, Barry smiled cockily at her. Emma glared at him and kept racing.

Barry ended up winning. As he waited for her at the gate, he thought back to when he was last here...

"Dawn!"

The girl turned around to see her childhood friend and rival.

"Where have you been?" He asked Dawn.

"Uhhh.. You know... Around..." She seemed nervous.

"Hi Dawn!" A boy came and put his arm around Dawn. Barry recognised him as Lucas.

"Buu... YOU KNEW I LIKED YOU DAWN! YOU COULD OF AT LEAST TOLD ME!" Barry shouted. Before the couple could say anything, Barry ran off.

...

"Barry?"

"Barry..."

"BARRY! STOP DAYDREAMING NOW OR I'LL PUNCH YOU!"

Barry woke up after this outburst, covering his face with his hands, as he didn't know wether or not Emma keeps up with he threats.

"Good. Lets go."

The two were about to walk out of the gate when heard someone say,

"Long time, no see."


	2. The Haunter

"Mars." Barry said without turning around.

"Barry. And where's the black haired bitch who ruined my plans?" Mars sneered.

"Dawn doesn't travel with me anymore." Barry said

"Oh."

"Who's this?" Emma asked.

"She's Mars. Did you hear about Team Galactic about three years ago?"

"Kind of. All I know is that people were laughing because the grunts had to have blue hair to get in."

"Well Mars was one of the admins of Team Galactic. They were controlling Dialga and Palkia to remake the world."

"Why are you being so friendly towards her then?!" Emma asked, shocked.

"Yes... I was wondering as well." Mars said.

"Because she has the same view on Dawn as me."

they were all quiet for a minute.

"I think I'll be leaving now." Mars said quietly, still a bit confused.

Barry and Emma left afterwards, silent.

"Dawn can't be that bad. All she did was decide not to travel with you to other regions." Emma said quietly.

"And she broke my heart." Barry said. He was silent for the rest of the evening. Emma ordered both his and her dinner from the Pokè center. She decided to stay the night at the center as well, instead of spending the night out in the cold.

Just before it was lights out, at 10:30, Emma snapped. She was sick of having to explain why Barry was silent and shitty about something.

"Barry, if you don't stop being all 'drama queeny', I'll leave tomorrow morning without you, full stop."

"Fine. But..."

"But what?"

"Just lemme think. I can't think of a good comeback."

Emma smirked.

"Shut up!" Barry shouted.

"I didn't say anything."

They went to bed soon afterwards. When Barry fell asleep, Emma got up and went outside. She didn't bother taking any of her Pokèmon with her, because she thought she would only be 10 minutes.

Emma had walked for about 5 minutes, and she was already at the Eterna Forest border.

'I don't have any of my Pokèmon with me... I better go back...' Emma thought to herself. She was about to turn back when she heard a weak "Help me..."

Emma turned towards the noise. It didn't sound exactly human, but Emma listened for it again.

"Help me..."

Emma ran towards the sound, forgetting she had no Pokèmon. The voice sounded almost childlike, causing Emma to panic. A million 'What Ifs?' were running through her head.

"Help me..."

Emma ran even faster. She finally got to a clearing where a dark, small figure lay.

"Hello? Are you ok?"

"Help me..."

Emma ran up to the figure. Just as she reached to touch it, it said,

"Don't.".

Emma, confused, backed away.

"Don't."

"Don't."

"Don't."

It repeated the word 'don't' until Emma had backed away a couple of meters from it.

"I'm here to help!" Emma said, slightly scared.

"You... want to... help?"

"Yes, I want to help."

"I... do... not… need… HELP!"

"Why not?"

The figure hissed.

"KEEP AWAY!" It screeched after Emma turned around to sprint back to the Pokè Center.

Emma got back in under 5 minutes, as she didn't want to spend another second out where it could be. She ran through the doors and dove into her bed.

"Please just let it be a nightmare..." Emma whispered to herself just as she was falling asleep.

When she woke up again, she was alone. She got dressed into her shorts and tee shirt, grabbed her stuff and walked out to the cafe. She looked around for Barry.

'He's not here either...'

Emma walked up to the counter to get bowl of cereal and Pecha berries, then she walked over to the nearest empty table.

While she was eating, Emma looked around the room. Most of the tables were empty, as it was only half past seven in the morning. The trainers that were up were all sitting at one table, looking at a map. Barry still hadn't turned up, then Emma realized where he might be.

After Emma finished her breakfast, she walked out to the back yard, where all the Pokèmon were being fed. She bought a heap of poffins and let all her Pokèmon out.

"In-fer-nape!"

"Ninetails."

"Hound!"

"Yamega!"

"Glace!"

"Cario!"

"Hey guys!" Emma said cheerfully. Her Lucario and Yanmega glared at her.

"And girls!" Emma smiled to them. Emma then fed her Pokèmon the poffins. It turned out that only Infernape would eat the sour poffins, so he ate them all, leaving the rest for the other Pokèmon to squabble over.

Afterwards, Emma let her Pokèmon run around while she walked around the grounds, looking at the different fashion styles of each trainer. Design and fashion had always appealed to Emma, causing her to adore the contests in Heathrome City.

One trainer was wearing a orange coat that was zipped up, and black jeans. Another was wearing a multi coloured top with multi coloured pants.

'Ewww!' Emma thought as she walked past.

Eventually she found Barry talking to a guy in a blue and black hat, blue jacket and black pants, and had a Lucario standing beside him.

"Where were you this morning?" Emma said, suprising Barry.

"Oh, hi Emma. This is Riley. We were just talking about his Lucario."

"Hi Riley! I'm sorry for this, but Barry, we need to go now, or else we won't get to Hearthrome city before dark. And do you want to be in a cave with an endless suply of Zubats?"

"Fine. I'll fine you 40000 Pokè Yen if we didn't have to leave now. Bye Riley!"

"Goodbye Barry and Emma. Oh, before you leave, I want you to have this Barry."

Riley handed a egg in a protective jar to Barry. He smiled at Emma.

"I sensed you all ready had a Lucario, so you probably don't need an egg. Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Barry and Emma said in unison, while walking away to collect their Pokèmon.

"COME ON GUYS AND GIRLS!" Emma shouted. All of her Pokèmon came straight away. She feed them a poffin each before returning them to their Pokè balls.

For Barry it wasn't so easy. All his Pokèmon tended to be quite stubborn, so he couldn't think of anyway to call them. Emma noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Lucario, come out for a minute." She said.

"Lu-cario?"

"Could you please find Barry's Pokèmon?"

"Lu-cario." She ran off, and brought all the Pokèmon back within five minutes.

"Good girl!" Emma said, then handed her Lucario a poffin.

Barry just got his Pokèmon into their Pokè balls.

Emma recalled her Lucario.

The two walked to the main room in the Pokè Center, said goodbye and thank you to Nurse Joy. Then they walked outside.

"You really should reward your Pokèmon when they come to you, then they'll turn up when you only call them, like mine did." Emma said.

"Fine."

They stayed quiet for a while. Barry realized he didn't even know what Emma really looked like. Today she had her hair down, and she was wearing bright orange denim shorts and a dark, but not navy, blue tee shirt. Her shoes were dark purple with yellow stripes. She was pretty, but not his type.

Barry then remembered last night, when he woke up, and she had been gone for about half an hour.

"Where were you last night?"

Emma suddenly remembered last night, and the voice and the dark figure.

"I went for a walk." She said quickly, _too_ quickly.

Barry didn't ask anymore after that, knowing something was wrong.

* * *

Like it? I'll try to keep updates regular, but school is starting soon, and I have lots of stuff to do (Sleepovers, birthdays, helping Dad on the farm etc), and I'm only allowed on my iPod and Computer between 3 and 7 pm. But I'll try for you guys!

**~Review Reply Time~**

**CaytoTomato- Man, haven't written that for a while... Anyway, SAYS THE PERSON WHO HASN'T UPDATED FOR 3 MONTHS!**

**And could the person who favourited and followed this story please review? I would really like to know what you thought of it! :-)**

**Disclaimer- All Pokèmon characters belong to Game Freak (I think...) and Emma belongs to me.  
**


End file.
